


Between the Thighs

by blueelvewithwings



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, PWP, explicit smuts, gosh I never thought I'd ever write something that'd warrant that tag, thigh kink, thigh worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 23:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14092146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueelvewithwings/pseuds/blueelvewithwings
Summary: Fenris sees Anders' thighs for the first time, and his world changes.





	Between the Thighs

**Author's Note:**

> //pure smut with nothing but thigh worship, nothing else.

Fenris had always thought of the mage as underweight and skinny. Too skinny, even, with hollow cheeks and bony fingers. And yet, when he saw him undressed for the first time, he realised he should not have been as surprised as he was to see the mage was muscular under the coat and a sickly taint to his skin. He was a battlemage after all, Fenris thought, and walked and fought with the rest of them. His shoulders were broader than the silly coat made them seem, and his chest was nicely sculpted. That, however was not what drew Fenris‘ eye. No, he was watching much lower, watching those bony hands run over sculpted thighs as Anders stood knee deep in the Waking sea to wash off some spider gunk. Those thighs. They were perfect, the nicest pair Fenris had ever seen. He wanted to touch them. He wanted to kiss them, stroke them, run his hands over them, thrust his cock between them, knead them, worship them. If only their owner wouldn‘t hate him this much.

Once they got home, the thoughts of Anders and his thighs didn‘t cease, on the contrary. Every night, his mind assaulted him with his memory of those legs, stretching endlessly, slim but muscled, the skin creamy pale and looking so soft. He wondered if Anders rubbed lotion into them often.

When he finally, weeks and weeks later, pushed Anders against a wall in Lowtown and kissed him as if his life depended on it, Anders only made a soft inquiring noise when instead of grabbing his ass, Fenris reached lower and squeezed those delicious thighs. That soft questioning noise turned into moans and gasps and pants later, as Anders lay sprawled out on the sheets, Fenris kissing up his thighs again and again, nuzzling them and caressing them.

„Don‘t stop, Maker, don‘t stop, yes, _there_ “ the mage mewled, pressing his thighs into Fenris‘ hands. Neither of them had had their cock touched yet, and for some reason it didn‘t seem to matter. Anders‘ thighs were as soft as they looked, and Fenris wanted to keep touching them forever. And they seemed to be so sensitive, a simple touch left Anders a puddle on his bed, whimpering and begging for more. And Fenris gave him more, kissing and licking and biting his way over every inch of the soft skin, drinking in all the noises that Anders made.

„You‘re so perfect“ he whispered into the place just under Anders‘ butt, where it met his thigh and where the skin was especially sensitive. He had just sucked a lovebite into that spot, rendering Anders completely bereft of speech, reduced to a moaning mess with his hands in Fenris‘ hair, tugging him closer.

When Fenris finally did give attention to Anders‘ cock, it was with both of the mage‘s thighs braced around his head, pushing the soft inside to his sensitive ears as Fenris‘ hands ran up and down the outside of them. It took an absurdly short amount of time for Fenris to bring Anders off, just a few bobs of his head where enough to make him spill. The elf pulled back, not quite sure about swallowing the first time without talking about it, but Anders didn‘t seem to mind. He just smiled hazily and removed his legs from around Fenris, turning so his backside was turned to the warrior. He pressed his legs together and gave a lazy smile.

„Here. Use my thighs.“

Those words alone were almost enough to completely undo Fenris, but somehow he managed to scramble for some oil and coat himself in it before pushing between Anders‘ thighs, into a soft velvet tightness that was nothing like an arsehole, yet just as amazing, in his eyes. He groaned, wrapping his arms around the mage to hold on to him as he thrusted, moaning as Anders pressed his thighs together firmly rhythmically to give him yet another stimulant. As if he needed even more.

With a short shout, he erupted between Anders‘ thighs, coating the creamy flesh in his seed and also spilling a lot on the sheets.

He let out a sigh and dropped his forehead between Anders‘ shoulderblades, just focusing on his breath as he slowly came down from his high. Anders‘ thighs even felt good as they held his slowly softening length, but it wasn‘t too long until the mage moved with a chuckle, peeling his thighs apart and stretching his legs.

„I should get that cleaned up before it sticks completely“ he murmured and started to move, presumably to get washed up and then leave directly after. Maker knew they weren‘t friends or even civil most of the time.

„Stay here“ Fenris told him in return, gently pressing him back into the mattress. They‘d need to talk, and he didn‘t want Anders running out the door thinking that Fenris would never want to speak with him again after this.

„I‘ll get a rag.“

He carefully untangled himself from the mage and dropped a kiss on his cheek before wandering off to find a rag. He soon procured a clean one and wet it with warm water. Back in his bedroom, he sat down next to Anders and took his time cleaning up the mage‘s thighs and stomach. He didn‘t hold back on touching the skin this time either, but they weren‘t sexual touches now, and Anders‘ sighs were more of satisfaction and just feeling good than any sort of arousal. Too soon though, Anders twisted his thighs away, making a face that spoke of overstimulation. Fenris let him be then and went to give himself a quick wipe down as well before tossing the rag on the bed and laying down again, curling up next to the mage and wrapping his arms around him.

It was unmistakably a cuddle, but Fenris couldn‘t bring himself to care. And by the way that Anders‘ arm wrapped around him as well he didn‘t think the mage was too opposed to it either.

„Do you often put lotion on your thighs?“ The question came out of nowhere, and Fenris could have bitten his tongue off for just blurting it out like that. However, it only earned him a soft chuckle from the mage.

„I‘ve never done that before. But maybe you‘d like to do it?“


End file.
